A New Beginning
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: Edward ha perdido a su madre y su familia se ha desmoronado por la terrible pérdida. Las reuniones familiares han dejado de ser primordiales e importantes. El dolor en su pecho parece incrementarse cada día y cuando empieza a sentir de nuevo, su esperanza de año nuevo está comprometida.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**A new beginning**

.

_Summary_

_Edward ha perdido a su madre y su familia se ha desmoronado por la terrible pérdida. Las reuniones familiares han dejado de ser primordiales e importantes. El dolor en su pecho parece incrementarse cada día y cuando empieza a sentir de nuevo, su esperanza de año nuevo está comprometida._

_Una decisión equivocada la obliga a ir a la cena de la familia Cullen y ser testigo de peleas, reproches y rencores por parte de los miembros de la misma. ¿Podrá el tiempo curarlo todo o será tarde para sentir de nuevo?_

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

La navidad no es la misma cuando empiezas a notar ausencias en la mesa.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba decidido, ir a la fiesta sería innecesario. ¿Para qué pasar un mal rato? Yo no lo necesitaba. Ya me imaginaba el panorama, caras largas y lágrimas por doquier. Cuando terminaran las campanadas, en vez de abrazos, oiríamos sollozos.

Lo tengo muy claro, estoy seguro, nada me puede hacer cambiar de opinión… El problema sería comunicárselo a mi padre. Es un hombre comprensible y sé que lo va a entender. De hecho, ¿para qué celebramos_ este_ año? Me imagino que la felicidad es por que se termine, no encuentro otro motivo.

¿Será mejor que vaya a su casa a decírselo o le llamo por teléfono? Mejor le llamo, no quiero encontrarme con nadie y que me miren con cara de pena,_para variar._

Estoy a punto de coger el móvil para contarle mi decisión, cuando veo en la pantalla: "Llamada entrante de Pilluela". _Aquí vamos._

—Hola, peque —digo en cuento descuelgo.

—Hola, guapo —me contesta.

Su voz no suena como la Alice que conozco, esa hermanita cariñosa y pesada, muy pesada. Siempre hemos sido unidos, pero últimamente nos vemos poco. Cuando me mira se echa a llorar y no lo puedo soportar. Es posible que la esté evitando, pero es lo mejor.

—¿Cómo estás? —me cuestiona al no obtener respuesta de mi parte. _Estoy harto de esa pregunta._

—Genial, un poco ocupado justo ahora.

—¡Qué raro! Bueno, no te voy a ocupar mucho tiempo. Necesito que me digas si vas a llevar a alguien este año a la cena de navidad. Ya sabes que la preparo yo, como…

—Lo sé, lo sé —la interrumpo. Me niego a empezar a oír sus lamentos.

—¿Entonces?

—No, hermanita. De hecho, quería hablar de eso contigo. Iba a llamar a papá para decirle que no voy a poder ir este año.

Se oye un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la línea. Creo que eso me asusta más que los gritos o el llanto.

—Edward, esto te lo voy a decir una única vez y espero que te quede lo suficientemente claro —contesta por fin—, no vas a faltar a nuestra cena de navidad. Me da igual que quieras evitarnos a todos, o a él, como si tuviéramos la peste. No le vas a hacer eso a papá. Vas a ir allí, vernos a todos y aguantar lo que venga, porque somos una familia. Tienes que empezar a replantearte cosas, Cullen. La próxima vez que te pregunte cómo estás, ¿por qué no me contestas con la verdad? Estoy harta de que niegues las cosas. Cuanto antes lo aceptes y pases el duelo, mucho mejor. Piénsalo. Te veo en un par de días a las ocho en casa de papá y mamá.

Oigo el típico sonido de colgado. Mi cabeza da vueltas con todo lo que me ha dicho mi _querida_ hermana en apenas un minuto. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que les evito pero no es por lo que ella piensa. Estoy bien, es sólo que me resulta estresante la situación. Nada más. Estoy bien, sí, estoy de maravilla. Aunque voy a ir a la cena, no quiero problemas.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba presentable pero nada preparada. No podía entender cómo a Emmett se le ocurría una cosa así. No era el momento y cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta. _Eso lo explica todo._ Esta situación se me estaba yendo de las manos y yo no sabía bien cómo pararla.

—Emmett, ¿de verdad estás seguro de esto? —le pregunto por cuarta vez.

—Sí, cielo. Te van a amar tanto como yo—. Auch.

—¿No te das cuenta de que no es el momento adecuado? Está muy reciente—. Por un momento veo cómo se le oscurece la mirada pero enseguida vuelve a poner su sonrisa de siempre.

—Nah, bobadas.

Hace un mes que esto es así. Es que sencillamente no entiendo nuestra relación. Le conocí el año pasado y enseguida surgió la química. Pasamos unos meses en dónde todo era diversión. El sexo era genial y desde el minuto uno supimos que lo nuestro tenía fecha de caducidad. Llegó un momento en que nos aburrimos y dejamos de vernos, así de sencillo.

El problema vino después. Me lo encontré en una cafetería con una expresión devastada. Nunca lo había visto así. Levantó la mirada y me hizo un gesto. En apenas unos minutos estábamos en su departamento follando como locos. No sé cómo ocurrió pero supe que me necesitaba. En ese momento tomé la decisión de ayudarle desde la amistad. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que él quería.

Empezó a enviarme flores a mi casa, me visitaba todas las semanas y, al poco tiempo, llegaron las declaraciones de amor. Nunca le he respondido a ninguna ni tengo la intención, pero cada vez que intentaba terminar con esto me ponía _esa_ expresión. Él se está engañando y lo sabe, pero yo no tengo el corazón para dejar de verle.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, en frente de la casa de sus padres para que me presente oficialmente. Es el primer día de fin de año que lo celebran sin la presencia de la matriarca, por qué sí, todo tiene explicación, su madre está muerta.

**EDWARD POV**

—¡Edward! Qué alegría verte después de tanto tiempo —me saluda mi hermana, como si nuestra conversación no hubiera tenido lugar. _Raro._

Después me daría cuenta de que estaba intentando hacer como que todo está bien. No sé cómo no me lo he imaginado. La cubertería de siempre, el árbol con los mismo adornos, el pavo de toda la vida y… espera, ¿ocho platos? Llevábamos tres años sin ser tantos en la mesa, desde que mi abuelita Elisabeth falleció. Esto no tiene mucho sentido.

Termino de hacer mi rápido análisis, y sin darle muchas más vueltas me dirijo al despacho de mi padre. Ni siquiera se me ocurre preguntar dónde está, sé que es allí. Desde hace dos meses es prácticamente imposible encontrarlo en otro lugar.

Toco la puerta y escucho un suave murmullo, es mi señal y la abro.

Está como siempre, sentado en su acolchada silla y con miles de papeles frente a sus ojos. Es abogado y parece que, como él siempre dice, "no hay fin a la lucha contra las injusticias". Ni siquiera el último día del año, parece ser. Aunque, siendo realistas, es el primero en que lo encuentro trabajando. Él siempre ha dedicado mucho tiempo a su familia. Es la típica persona que sabes que, pase lo que pase, va a estar ahí para ti. Incluso últimamente, no olvida jamás la llamada de rigor semanal para saber cómo está su hijo. De repente, me viene una sensación de culpabilidad. Llevo semanas sin llamarle, siempre es él el que lo hace. Sacudo la cabeza, no importa es sólo que he estado despistado.

—Hijo, acércate que te de un buen abrazo —dice, rompiendo mi línea de pensamientos.

Sin más dilación, me acerco y busco refugio en los brazos de mi padre. Por un instante me siento vulnerable, parece que eso no va a cambiar jamás. Sólo hay dos personas en el mundo capaces de ello. Bueno, _había_.

—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta mirando fijamente a los ojos.

—Bi… —iba a contestar como siempre pero las palabras de Alice vuelven a mi mente: "La próxima vez que te pregunte cómo estás, ¿por qué no me contestas con la verdad?"—, lo mejor que puedo estar, papá —afirmo en su lugar.

—Me alegro, hijo. Perdona que no saliera a recibirte, estaba terminando unos informes—. Su sonrisa es sombría y cansada, extremadamente cansada. Fijándome bien, veo que unas profundas ojeras le surcan los ojos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste cinco horas seguidas, papá?—. Ahora soy yo el que le mira fijamente.

—No te preocupes por mi, pequeño. Es sólo que el trabajo me consume—. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad, pero ninguno tiene la intención de ahondar en el tema.

Se levanta y nos dirigimos fuera, justo cuando está tocando el timbre. Ya voy empezando a sentir esa sensación de pánico y ebullición que me consume cada vez que estoy cerca de mi familia.

Vemos a Alice dejando pasar a Rosalie, tan guapa como siempre. Es la hermana de mi cuñado Jasper y hace siglos que tengo un enamoramiento con ella. Es algo mayor que yo, unos siete años, pero es la persona más dulce que puedas encontrar. El único problema, besa el suelo que mi hermano Emmett pisa. Supongo que su instinto maternal le ha llevado a querer a un niño con cuerpo de hombre.

Parte de mi afecto con ella, es por la relación que tenía con mi madre. Eran muy unidas y la trataba como una reina. Bueno, creo que a todos nos trata así. Es sólo que ahora me doy cuenta.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludo.

—Hola, guapo—. Me sigue el coqueteo. Nos dedicamos a hablar de tonterías hasta que vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Recuerdo cómo había platos de más en la mesa y me pregunto quién será.

Preciosa, es lo primero que pienso cuando la veo. Perfecta, me corrijo. Ha entrado un ángel por mi puerta y ni siquiera sé qué hace aquí. Por un momento se me olvida la presencia de la rubia a mi lado, hasta que la oigo inhalar fuertemente. La miro y parece que se le van a saltar las lágrimas. No entiendo nada hasta que Emmett se acerca por detrás del ángel y la rodea con sus brazos.

—Rosalie, cielo —le digo cubriéndola de ver la escena—, ¿quieres salir al jardín?

Ella asiente y sin más dilación me la llevo para que pueda llorar sin tanto público. Me lleno de rabia contra Emmett, ¿es qué no tiene cabeza alguna? Además, ¿qué hace esa preciosidad en sus brazos? Él no la merece, decido.

**BELLA POV**

_Evita las caras de compasión, a nadie le gustan._Me repito, aunque creo que no me está sirviendo de mucho. Puede que Emmett no lo note pero esto es incómodo, más que eso.

Me encuentro sentada en la mesa. El silencio es abrumador. A mi izquierda está el señor Cullen presidiendo la mesa. Mira continuamente al frente donde se sitúa un puesto vacío con un plato lleno. Es de su esposa, no lo puedo creer y llevo unos cuarenta minutos mirándolo. Mi psicóloga interna hace su aparición, y es que esta familia no lo ha asumido ni un poco. No es que me pueda poner en su situación pero tampoco creo que esto sea lógico. Ha sido Alice quién lo ha puesto, nadie ha tenido el valor de decirle nada y ella actúa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Veo como su marido no para de lanzarle miradas de reojo con el pesar escrito en todas las facciones de su rostro. Creo que Jasper es el único que está superando la pérdida, aunque no es familiar directo.

Rosalie… ella tampoco lo es y parece no poder parar de llorar. Intuyo que tiene que haber algún que otro motivo para ello, aunque aún no logro descifrar cuál es. Quien sí parecer conocerlo es Edward. Está sentado en frente mía y no para de lanzarle miradas de reojo a ella y también a Emmett. _Lo quiere matar. _Creo que él canaliza su emociones en odio y concretamente dirigido hacia su hermano. Esta situación es un hervidero y va a estallar en cualquier momento, me temo.

—Alice, cielo, ¿compraste las uvas? —oigo como Jasper le pregunta a su mujer.

—¡Las uvas! —exclama la misma—, ¿cómo se me han podido olvidar?

—Tranquila cariño, no es tan importante —dice el patriarca con una triste sonrisa, la que lleva teniendo desde el momento en que lo conocí.

—¡Claro que son importantes! A mamá no se le hubieran olvidado—. Su crispación es notable, empieza a sollozar. Creo que ahora no soy la única que se siente incómoda.

—Siempre puede ir a comprarlas Emmett—. La intervención de Edward me preocupa, tiene una cara de burla que no me lleva a pensar nada bueno.

—¡Ve tú! —dice el aludido, mostrando su infantilismo, aunque provocado en este caso.

—Yo encantado, mejor que tener que estar aquí cualquier cosa —responde con desdén.

—Edward… —advierte Rosalie, saliendo por fin de su pena. Mientras tanto, Carlisle mira la escena con pesar, como si fuera algo habitual o predecible.

—¡Es que estoy harto! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Unas llorando, otras demostrando sus locuras y luego está el gilipollas que no para de sonreír. ¿La veis? —pregunta señalándome—, estará pensando que en menudo lío se ha metido y más con ese del brazo.

Supongo que es la mirada despectiva del ojiverde la que provoca la pelea, tal vez sus palabras agrias, no lo sé, pero veo un borrón abalanzarse hacia él. Es Emmett y enseguida se enzarzan en una pelea que ninguno tiene la intención de perder.

Pasan un par de minutos y nadie hace nada. "Se van a matar", tengo ganas de gritar. Dirijo mi mirada incrédula hacia Carlisle para ver como se está poniendo rojo. Me mira con un claro perdón escrito en el rostro, está avergonzado.

—Parad —esa simple palabra hace que se detengan, el tono mortal que usa da miedo—. En este momento me avergüenzo de llamaros hijos.

Emmett quita a su oponente de encima con un empujón y se arregla la camisa apresuradamente, difícil puesto que ha perdido casi la totalidad de botones de la misma. No entiendo su apuro.

—Lo siento papá, pero se ha atrevido a referirse a mi amor y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. No os dais cuenta de la intensidad de nuestra relación, nos vamos a casar —la expresión de mi cara no puede ser más descriptiva, esto… esto sí que no lo veía venir—. De hecho, —continúa dirigiéndose a mí y arrodillándose en el proceso. ¡_No, no, no, no… NO_!—, Bella, quería hacer esto delante de toda mi familia. Sabes que te quiero y que lo nuestro es para siempre, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me muestra un anillo que saca como puede de su bolsillo. La sonrisa de su boca es exultante y yo…

—Yo no sé qué pensar —. Las comisuras de sus labios descienden y me mira con cara interrogante. _¡Auch! He dicho eso en voz alta._

—Emmett, verás, tenemos que hablar esto en privado, yo…

—¡Vamos, dile que te casas con él, lindura! —. En este momento estoy odiando al menor de los Cullen. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Sigue tumbado en el suelo, con sangre manchando su camisa blanca. Intenta sonreír aunque parece que se ha partido el labio.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —estalla Alice, por extraño que pueda parecer saliendo de su trance. Ya sus sollozos ni los escuchaba, eran el fondo de esta _gran _noche—. ¿Es que nunca lo vais a superar? ¿Os vais a comportar como niños y como rivalidades para siempre? ¡Por favor, yo siempre he envidiado vuestra relación! Sigo sin poder creer que os tratéis así.

Decido que prefiero a la Alice llorona antes que la histérica, por lo menos no quiero ver su furia dirigida hacia mí jamás. Me doy cuenta, también, de que me estoy perdiendo algo. ¿Qué digo? De muchas cosas. Esme, estoy segura, era la que los mantenía a todos unidos, y sin ella parecen haber perdido el rumbo.

Aunque no tengo tiempo parar darle más vueltas a eso, ¡Emmett me ha pedido matrimonio! ¿Qué tiene este hombre en la cabeza? ¿Serrín? Confirmo lo que ya sabía, no lo conozco en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera sé cómo ha muerto su madre, por Dios. Tengo demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza y ésta empieza a dolerme.

—Necesitamos calmarnos, justo ahora —comenta Jasper, al ver que los implicados se han quedado en silencio. Menos mal que alguien tiene un poco de cerebro.

—¿Bella? —cuestiona Emmett.

En vez de contestarle, me giro hacia Carlisle. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos y necesito cortar por lo sano.

—Carlisle, ¿sería muy maleducado si Emmett y yo nos ausentamos un momento?

—En absoluto, querida, lo que necesitéis—. _Lo que Emmett tarde en comprender, _le corrijo en mi mente.

**EDWARD POV**

Veo como Emmett y su _prometida_salen de la habitación. Tengo rabia acumulada, es por esto por lo que les evito me reconozco al fin. No puedo verle, cada vez que lo hago mi interior grita "¡traidor!". Eso es lo que es y no puedo entender cómo se le deja comer en esta mesa.

—¿Edward? —. El suspiro proviene de Rosalie. Está rota, ese cabrón la acaba de destrozar y yo ni me había dado cuenta.

Me levanto enseguida y la refugio en mis brazos. A pesar de nuestros coqueteos sé cuanto lo ama e imagino lo profundo que tiene que ser su dolor. Todos en la mesa la miran con lástima. Creo que esto es peor a como había imaginado que sería esta noche.

Miro a mi padre, sé que está muy disgustado pero a pesar de ello nos deja retirarnos. Es la segunda vez que esto sucede, a la próxima lo mato.

—Rosalie, mi niña, sabes que no merece la pena —le digo una vez que estamos instalados en mi cama. Mi camisa ya no sólo está manchada de sangre sino también de lágrimas. Lo peor es que la mujer en mis brazos es fuerte, lo que sólo hace que me preocupe más.

Tarda un buen rato en responderme porque sus sollozos no la dejan respirar. Abro mi mesita de noche y le doy un paquete de pañuelos. Cuando termina y parece más estable, me mira a los ojos. Los suyos están sin vida.

—Nunca me va a amar, lo he visto, Edward —lo afirma con la pasividad de alguien que se ha dado por vencido. Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero siento que sería cruel afirmárselo.

—Sería tan fácil haberme enamorado de ti —continúa con su monólogo—, tú eres dulce, complejo pero de un modo atrayente, protector, gracioso…

—Me estás haciendo sonrojar —le comento, para intentar, al menos, hacerla sonreír.

No es ese el efecto que consigo. En apenas un instante, veo como su mirada cambia y, sin poder evitarlo, me besa. No del modo en que hubiese deseado cuando la conocí, si no con un hambre que sólo demuestra lo vacía que se siente. Le respondo pero no con la intensidad que ella espera. Sé que se dará cuenta de su error y se va a arrepentir de esto.

Cuando se queda sin respiración retrocede. Me mira y veo como es consciente de lo que ha hecho, se horroriza.

—Yo… Edward… yo… —se tapa la cara con ambas manos y se levanta enseguida de la cama. Al segundo la veo saliendo por la puerta como alma que lleva al diablo.

Oigo las campanadas de la iglesia más cercana. _¡Bravo! _Esta es la forma ideal de empezar el año nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**A new beginning**

.

_Summary_

_Edward ha perdido a su madre y su familia se ha desmoronado por la terrible pérdida. Las reuniones familiares han dejado de ser primordiales e importantes. El dolor en su pecho parece incrementarse cada día y cuando empieza a sentir de nuevo, su esperanza de año nuevo está comprometida._

_Una decisión equivocada la obliga a ir a la cena de la familia Cullen y ser testigo de peleas, reproches y rencores por parte de los miembros de la misma. ¿Podrá el tiempo curarlo todo o será tarde para sentir de nuevo?_

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

**BELLA POV**

Aún seguía conmocionada por todo lo que había ocurrido. Además, mi vena curiosa me instaba a seguir investigando sobre esta familia, quizás hubiera algún modo de prestarles la ayuda que necesitaban.

Me encontraba ante una situación complicada pero que ya se había postergado lo suficiente, no quería dañar más a Emmett. No sé qué habría hecho tan horrible como para que Edward no se lo pudiera perdonar, pero yo no era nadie para castigarle. Lo creyera él o no, dejarle era lo que necesitaba. Intentaré prestarle mi apoyo de algún otro modo pero no así.

Nos dirigimos hacia el estudio de su padre, la habitación más alejada. Por un momento lo agradezco, no quiero que nadie oiga las voces que probablemente va a pegar. _No, Bella. Vas a conseguir que esto acabe bien._

Emmett me enfrenta, en sus ojos veo derrota y me sorprendo. Parece que no va a resultar tan duro.

—Bella, sé lo que me vas a decir. Tú piensas que nuestra relación va muy rápido, pero no entiendes que te necesito como el aire que respiro. Sin ti no podría vivir, eres quién estuvo ahí siempre, aún sin saberlo. Por favor…

Se desploma al suelo de rodillas con los hombros hundidos y los veo agitarse. ¡Está llorando! Emmett, el sonriente, está llorando. No lo puedo evitar, y aún temiendo que malinterprete mis señales, me arrodillo junto a él y lo arropo con mis brazos. Pasamos así al menos diez minutos antes de que se decida a hablar.

—He hecho algo muy malo —afirma con voz temblorosa, demostrando el niño que es en el fondo—. Hace dos años le diagnosticaron cáncer a mi madre. No voy a entrar en detalles pero fue muy duro para mi familia. Ella… ella era una mujer excepcional. Si la hubieras conocido —dice levantando la mirada y clavándola en la mía—, la hubieras amado como hace todo el mundo.

Al principio todo fue bien, le dieron unas esperanzas muy altas y le dijeron que pasaría ese bache sin problemas. Todos creímos a los médicos. Cado uno siguió su vida siempre al pendiente de ella. Estaba bien, excepto en los días en que recibía la quimioterapia—. Quito su mirada de mí y supe que esto no me iba a gustar. —Fue en ese momento en el que nos conocimos y nuestra relación fue genial. Eras lo que necesitaba, una diversión para olvidar los malos momentos. Te utilicé.

Me dolió escucharlo tan fríamente, pero prefería que al menos fuera sincero.

—Mi madre se recuperó del cáncer y la alegría nos invadió a todos. Fue en ese momento en que nuestra relación se enfrió. Perdóname, pero quise dedicarle todo el tiempo posible a mi familia—. Afirmé con la cabeza, era comprensible.

¿Recuerdas el día de nuestro reencuentro? Fue cuando le volvieron a diagnosticar cáncer, está vez estaba mucho más extendido. No le dieron esperanzas. ¡No es mi culpa que no lo pudiera manejar! —explota, asustándome—. Cada uno hizo lo que pudo, ¿sabes? Carlisle se obsesionó con buscar una solución, pasaba día y noche realizando llamadas. Alice limpiaba, cocinaba, lavaba… cualquier cosa con tal de tener la casa de mi madre perfecta. Creo que sigue con esa obsesión.

Hizo una larga pausa, pensé que no seguiría hablando pero continuó.

—Edward no la dejó ni un momento —susurraba tan bajo que apenas lo podía escuchar—, paso día y noche a su lado. La hacía reír por cualquier tontería, nunca la miró con lástima, siempre con un cariño inmenso. Él no acepta su muerte, sigue yendo a su tumba a diario y habla con ella como si estuviera viva—. Un inmenso cariño se instaló en mi corazón por el pequeño de los Cullen, es lo que quería que hicieran por mí.

El problema fui yo. Sólo la visité un par de veces, me refugié en ti. No querría verla morir lentamente. No lo hubiera podido soportar.

Los sollozos volvieron. Ahora con mucha más intensidad. Lo que había tenido que soportar esta familia… no se lo desearía a nadie. Algunas piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar. Edward odiaba a Emmett por no tener su endereza para soportar la situación. No era justo, pero a lo mejor sí lo más sencillo para él. Tenía que dirigir su ira. Emmett, sin embargo, sentía mucha culpabilidad.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te estás haciendo daño tú mismo?—. Creo que con esa pregunta he captado su atención. —Necesitas sanar, grandullón. Perdonarte a ti mismo y dejar de refugiarte en mí.

—No quiero —responde haciendo un mohín.

—Pero entiendes que es lo mejor, ¿verdad? —contrarresto. Asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a verse derrotado. Me mira fijamente y se acerca a besarme. Es suave, esta es nuestra despedida.

Oímos las campadas, siento que cierro un capítulo.

**EDWARD POV**

Sigo bullendo de rabia. No me gusta que Rosalie esté así y no me gusta que me haya besado, por un momento se me ha venido a la mente la imagen del ángel _prometido_a mi hermano. No me hace mucha gracia, me conozco. Soy un hombre de obsesiones y creo que ella se me ha metido en la cabeza.

Me dirijo a ver a mi padre, quiero pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento. Abro la puerta de su despacho y veo a los tortolitos besándose. _¡Qué genial!_

—¡Tenemos boda! —grito a los cuatro vientos. Mi coraje aumenta irracionalmente. Es que no puedo entender que esté con ese imbécil.

Emmett me fulmina con la mirada. Me sorprende ver sus ojos hinchados. Parece que hubiera estado llorando.

—Ahora no, hermano —dice saliendo de la habitación. Me deja aturdido por un momento y cuando estoy apunto de perseguirle, el agarre de Bella me lo impide.

—Edward, sé que no nos conocemos pero sí lo conozco a él. Necesita sanar y no lo estás ayudando —me afirma con una gran intensidad—. Creo que hiciste muy bien las cosas en el pasado, te admiro por ello, pero eso no quiere decir que lo sigas haciendo correctamente. Vuestra relación tuvo que ser muy buena, él te necesita ahora.

La veo salir de la habitación sin ser capaz de responder nada. En las últimos días he recibido los mismo consejos una y otra vez. Me empiezo a replantear qué he hecho mal. _Mi hermano está sufriendo. _Es afirmación me deja totalmente dolido. No soy el único que lo está pasando mal. Porque sí, me lo reconozco,_esto es una gran mierda. _

Con todos esos pensamientos bullendo en mi mente me decido a salir de la habitación y despedirme de mi familia. Necesito meditar.

En el salón ya sólo se encuentran Alice, Jasper y mi padre. Les hemos dado la noche y de qué manera. Me dirijo primero a Carlisle para pedirle las merecidas disculpas.

—Papá, siento todo este embrollo. Yo… Voy a solucionarlo—. Probablemente es la resolución en mi mirada lo que lo convence. Me sonríe y me doy cuenta de que sus males son tan o más grandes que los nuestros, él necesita tiempo para sanar pero mientras tanto lo único que nos ofrece es amor. Me lleno de orgullo y, esta vez sin ningún pesar, me acerco a abrazarle. A partir de ahora le voy a da todo el apoyo que pueda.

Me giro ahora hacia mi hermana. Tiene una sonrisa triste en su mirada. La rodeo con mis brazos y la aprieto fuertemente. He estado muy equivocado y es ahora que por fin me doy cuenta.

—Siento lo del plato de mamá —me susurra—, me he pasado, lo sé.

—Te quiero —le ofrezco como única respuesta. La enorme sonrisa que recibo me llena de alegría. Hace mucho que no la sentía.

Me despido de Jasper y me marcho de casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Pasan unos días hasta que vuelvo a ir a ver a mi madre. He notado como esa dependencia no es buena, _estaba cuidando de un muerto_. Me estremezco con el pensamiento pero también me doy cuenta de lo cierto que es.

—Hola, mama. Sé que llevo unos días sin venir pero no creo que esta dependencia sea buena para mí—. Tomo una fuerte respiración antes de continuar. —Me he estado replanteando muchas cosas. Cuán profundamente equivocado he estado… Emmett no tiene la culpa de que ya no estés y yo no he sabido hacer otra cosa más que machacarle. Además, todos tienen el derecho de enfrentarse a este dolor como buenamente puedan. Perdón, te lo pido a ti igual que haré con el resto, no he hecho las cosas bien.

Termino mi discurso y aunque se que no obtendré respuesta, siento una sensación agradable en el pecho. Siguiente paso, Rosalie.

Convencerla de que se reúna conmigo ha sido realmente complicado. Sé que sigue sintiéndose abochornada pero, ¡vamos! Soy Edward, su guapetón. Así que, tras mucha insistencia, tenemos una cita en una cafetería.

Me siento en una mesa a esperar y me preparo mentalmente para lo que le voy a decir. Voy a ser contundente porque creo que ella necesita un buen consejo de un amigo.

La veo entrar y caminar directamente hacía mi mesa. Se sienta y me mira, estoy a punto de hablar cuando alza la mano en el universal gesto de _cállate_.

—Edward, antes que nada tengo que decirte que lo siento. Ha sido un error muy grave el del otro día. Yo no quiero que ahora confundas las cosas, nos tenemos mucho cariño y esto no puede ir a más—. Su seriedad me preocupa.

—Per…

—Shhh… nada de peros. Yo sé que has tenido sentimientos por mí y ahora por mi egoísmo voy a hacerte daño. Tengo que decirte esto muy claro —empiezo a entender las cosas y, sin querer una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro—, no me gustas, Ed. Nunca lo has hecho.

—¡Eso duele, mujer! No puedes ser tan brusca, ¿así cortas con todos tus novios?

—¡No! Lo siento tanto, de verdad cariño, no quería hacerte ningún mal. Por favor, perdóname—. Noto como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me alarmo. Ella baja la mirada.

—¡Ey! Nada de eso —le cojo de la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos—, yo no estoy molesto ni dolido en lo absoluto, ¿me ves mal? —. Me ve fijamente, supongo que evaluando mi sinceridad. Creo que paso la prueba por que una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.

—Yo estaba tan preocupada—. Se muerde el labio.

—Pues nada de eso preciosa, todo está bien para mí. Tú siempre tan preocupada por los demás —sacudo la cabeza—, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Estoy bien, ya lo tengo asumido, ¿sabes? Sé que Emmett nunca me verá como algo más que un familiar lejano. No me importa, puedo vivir con ello.

—Le tienes que olvidar completamente —le digo, es para lo que quería reunirme con ella principalmente.

—Lo sé, en el corazón no se manda pero lo intentaré, guapo.

Continuamos nuestra charla amenamente, pero en el fondo de mi mente me apunto una tarea. Puede que no esté todo perdido, se merecen ser felices.

El siguiente paso que doy es el más importante. Llamo a mi hermano para concertar otra cita con él.

—Emmett, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. Creo que ya es el momento, ¿podemos vernos?—. Su respuesta tarda en llegar, creo que le he sorprendido.

—Por supuesto.

Unos días después nos reunimos y hablamos. La charla básicamente es una serie de disculpas tras otras. Ambos hemos cometido errores, pero concordamos en que no ayudarnos ha sido el peor de todos. Tengo la esperanza de que nuestra relación vuelva a ser tan buena como antes.

Cuando terminamos nuestra charla me siento mucho mejor y le comento aquello que tenía pensado.

—¿Sabes quién está pasándolo muy mal también?—. Pone cara interrogativa. —Rosalie, la pobre no puede superar la muerte de mamá. Además, creo que se siente muy sola, no tiene en quién refugiarse.

—Pero yo pensé que bueno, tú y ella teníais algo desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre os tratáis con mucho cariño. La reclamaste desde el principio, hermano —dice sonriendo. _¡Eso es!_Nunca se había interesado en lo más mínimo por ella porque quería respetarme. Puede que lo hayamos confundido con nuestros coqueteos continuos.

—Para nada —desmiento—, nuestra relación es estrictamente amistosa. Pero siento que en esto no le puedo ayudar, ¿quizás tú sí que puedas?

—Claro, no sé si seré de ayuda pero hablaré con ella por si puede mejorar—. Sonrío para mis adentros, pueden tener un futuro ahora. Todo depende de ellos.

Nos disponemos a irnos y cuando estamos a unos metros de distancia le oigo gritar.

—Por cierto, enano. Lo mío con Bella está más que terminado. ¡Tienes vía libre que sé cómo la mirabas! —exclama mientras se larga a reír.

Sonrío para mis adentros, mi hermano es más perceptivo de lo que parece cuando quiere.

**BELLA POV**

Lo iba a matar. ¿Es que este hombre no tenía neuronas en la cabeza? Se lo había dicho, tenía que acercarse a Emmett, pues va él y le ignora. Ni una sola llamada según lo que me dijo el grandullón. Es que parecía mentira que fuera tan cabezota. Y lo peor, me cabreaba mucho que me afectara tanto. No es sólo por Emmett, también es por él. Yo tenía esperanzas en que recapacitara y de verdad fuera como yo lo imaginaba. Porque lo idolatraba, me estaba dando cuenta de ello. Estas últimas semanas siempre estaba en mis pensamientos y mis conversaciones con Emmett no ayudaban.

Resulta que yo estaba en lo cierto y ellos fueron muy unidos. Una vez que pude hablar con él con más tranquilidad y como amigos empecé a saber cosas sobre su familia. Me había hecho también con el número de Alice y planeaba formar una buena amistad con ella.

Edward era muy atractivo físicamente, de eso no cabía duda. Además, era mi tipo de hombre. Complicado, algo misterioso, obsesivo, agradable y muy leal. Después de la pequeña traición de Emmett, que tenía que reconocer, había herido mi orgullo, es eso lo que yo quería. Hasta que me he enterado de que es un terco de primera.

Así que aquí estaba, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta para que aprendiera que lo que yo decía se tomaba en cuenta sí o sí. Crucé la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba. Puede que ir a su trabajo a montarle un pollo no fuera la mejor opción pero prefería eso antes que ir a su casa, era demasiado _íntimo._

Su secretaria me miró con cara interrogativa y me hizo esperar en la sala de espera. Había dicho que era de una constructora y que mi oferta era una que el señor Cullen iba a apreciar. Se lo había tragado.

A los veinte minutos oigo como la secretaria me presenta.

—Señor Cullen, la señorita de la constructora sigue aquí—. _Pues claro que sigo aquí._

Entro con paso firme aunque en el fondo estoy nerviosa, no puedo creer que yo sola me haya creado tanta expectativa. Cierro la puerta.

—¿Bella? —se sorprende al levantar la mirada.

—Esa soy yo. Vamos a ver pequeño Cullen, te lo dije muy claro. ¡Tenías que hablar con Emmett y reconciliaros! Sé que ni me conoces pero, ¡por favor! Está claro que ya habéis postergado esta charla lo suf… —. Levanto la cara y me quedo totalmente sorprendida. Se está aguantando la risa. ¡Va a explotar!

Creo que es mi cara llena de rabia la que le hace recuperarse tan rápidamente, o por lo menos, hacer el intento.

—Perdona, perdona. Es que no puedo tomarte en serio si me llamas "pequeño Cullen". ¿Quién pone ese tipo de apodos a gente que acaba de conocer?—. Ya ni se digna a ocultar sus carcajadas.

—¡Pues yo! —le grito. —¿Qué ocurre,_pequeñin_? ¿Te molesta? —le enfrento, sigo sin poder creer que me haga caso omiso.

—No —dice, y se queda tan ancho.

—Muy bien, pues seguiré haciéndolo. Ahora, he venido a decirte que no puedes seguir con eso, haces daño y…

—Lo sé —me interrumpe.

—¿Cómo?

—Que lo sé, tomé tu consejo y ya está todo arreglado. No te preocupes —me dice relajadamente y mientras me va haciendo un repaso con la mirada. Sigo pensando que esto es increíble, aunque eso me ha gustado, mucho. _Bella, céntrate._

—Mientes —le digo con recelo—, hablé ayer con él y me dijo que no sabía nada de ti.

—¿Así que me controlas, enana? —. Puede que esté boqueando como una idiota.

—¡No! Salió en un tema de conversación. ¿Quieres hacerme caso?

—Yo creo que mientes, querida. Creo que realmente te estás interesando por mí y eso me encanta—. _No puedo ser tan transparente._ Esto se me está yendo realmente de las manos y necesito ponerle fin.

—¿Has hablado o no con Emmett?

—Sí, lo hice ayer y arreglamos nuestras diferencias. ¿Sabes qué hice también? Me enteré de una cosa muy interesante.

—¿Qué cosa? —le dije con recelo.

—Estás soltera. Nada de compromiso, me parafrasearé diciendo que adiós boda. Emmett dice que ya no hay nada entre vosotros—. No es lo que dice, es la forma en que lo hace. Me mira como si quisiera comerme. Me excito por eso, pero disfruto haciéndome la indignada así que continuo.

—¿Así que eres tú el que me espías ahora? ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Nada de eso, señorita. Yo simplemente obtuve una información que tengo la intención de utilizar.

Veo como se levanta y se acerca hacia mí. Soy su presa y él es mi cazador. Estoy totalmente sorprendida por cómo está transcurriendo esta conversación. Sabía que me atraía de una forma que rayaba en lo absurdo pero no que fuera mutuo. Ahora no me cabía ninguna duda.

—¿No dices nada? Veo que vas a dejar de replicar—. Tiene que quitar esa sonrisa ladeada de su cara, ¡ya!

—Me estás distrayendo—. Su sonrisa aumenta.

—¿Aah, sí? No era mi intención en lo absoluto—. _Mentiroso._

Se sigue acercando. Mientras hablábamos ha conseguido arrinconarme contra la pared y no tengo forma de escapar. Vale, tampoco es como si quisiera. Su boca está a escasos centímetros de la mía. ¡Qué emoción!

Nuestros labios hacen contacto, si esperaba un beso tierno me iba a quedar con las ganas. Estaba siendo demoledor, me invadía la boca sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Era más que excitante, un duelo en el que ninguno tenía la intención de perder. Así que cuando su lengua hace contacto con la mía, lucho. Un gemido escapa de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

Siento sus manos por todas partes. ¡El muy cretino se cree con derecho a tocarme los pechos! Pues le dejo y le toco todos sus bíceps, confirmo que va al gimnasio. Me sigue masajeando y noto su excitación en mi abdomen. Esto tiene que parar.

Aprovecho cuando toma una respiración para empujarlo de mi lado.

—Para, _pequeñin —_le digo jadeando.

—No piensas realmente que lo sea —dice echándole un vistazo a su enorme erección. Esa era una broma muy fácil.

Me coloco bien toda la ropa dispuesta a salir. No puede pensar que yo soy una chica fácil.

—¡Ey, enana! Me debes una cita—. Al oír eso me doy la vuelta y le encaro.

—Yo no te debo nada.

—¿Tienes miedo de llegar a segunda base?—. Su actitud hace que quiera comerlo.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada—. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que se me escape una risilla.

—Mañana, a las ocho. Emmett me dará tu dirección, no puedo esperar más.

—Pues vas a tener que esperar —digo saliendo. En cuanto cruzo la puerta sonrío como una boba y pienso en qué voy a ponerme al día siguiente. ¡Esto promete! Y yo que no quería ir a esa cena…


End file.
